The Car Buying Experience
by Mistaken-Miracles
Summary: When it comes to buying a new vehicle, things aren't always as simple as one would think. Especially when it's two people wanting to select two different vehicles. Will Heero get what he wants? Or will Relena win out and get what she wants? One-shot


It was early Spring and the weather had been warming up and the temperatures were already above average. Relena normally would never complain but she already starting to become more unfortable with the warmer temperatures. Being almost eight months pregnant with her second child she was starting to remember how much she didn't enjoy the last few months of pregnancy.

"It's too hot out." Relena said while moving to stand up. She had been outside working on the flower beds preparing them for the coming flowers that would soon start to bud.

"Then go inside." Heero said from a few feet away with their son Aiden. The two were busy digging holes in the sand box that was nestled between two large flower beds.

"I don't want to be inside Heero. I want to be out here enjoying the Spring weather. I just wish it wasn't so warm out." Relena huffed as she moved to stand closer to the two.

Heero turned his head up to look at his wife. "Then come sit down with us for a while." Heero turned back to Aiden for a moment before standing up. Brushing off some of the sand that stuck to his hands. He then moved to grab the chair he a bought outside for Relena to sit in. Putting the chair so Relena could put her feet up on the edge of the sand box he helped her to sit. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Relena smiled up at him. His deep blue eyes shone with warmth as he went back to play with their son. Relena smiled at the two. Aiden was three years old and looked every bit like his father, except for his eyes. Aiden had dark brown hair that feel almost exactly likes Heero's. Relena learned after several attempts to try and keep his bangs from falling into his eyes, that it was useless. She had tried cutting his hair but gave up on that. Deep down she loved how they looked so much alike that she'd rather keep his hair longer and unruly. But his eyes, they were all hers. Light blue eyes like the ocean looked up at her as he turned to show her the castle he made, right before it fell apart in his hands. Relena laughed lightly as he grumbled before attempting to remake the small castle.

Their little family was growing though as Relena laid a hand on her swollen stomach as she felt their daughter kick. Relena had been over the moon when they found out that they were having a daughter. Heero on the other hand, was quiet for few days. He had said he was happy but Relena saw something in his eyes. Slowly after a week Heero opened up a little more. He was truly happy to add a little girl to their family, but he was more afraid she'd be just like Relena herself. She had laughed at him when he told her that. " _Aiden is a mini you, so why can't I have a mini me?"_ Heero had just stared at her with a blank expression on his face. " _I would love nothing more than to have a smaller version of you, my only issue is… can I handle two of you?"_ Relena had outright laughed at him then. Her eyes had filled with tears from laughing so hard.

Relena smiled at the memory. She had assured him that everything would be fine and not to worry. Secretly she was too excited for their daughter to come. Aiden was Heero in every way, but he still enjoyed his morning cuddles with her. She knew soon those moments would be a thing of the past. But now with their little girl on the way, she'd had someone else to spoile. And she had every intention of doing so. As Relena thought about all the wonderful things she'd get to do all over again along with teaching Aiden his role as a big brother. But one thing stopped her in her musings as she thought about one thing. They needed a bigger vehicle.

This was a topic that hadn't been going well since she pointed it out. Their currently family SUV was nice, but she wanted something bigger. Their family was growing which meant they'd be taking more things with them whenever they left the house. Heero had claimed at the beginning that their current vehicle was fine. It met their needs and he had no intention of buying a new one. That was short lived once Relena bought a new carseat for their baby. She had tried to install it, moving the seats and even moving Aiden's carseat but no matter where she put it, nothing worked. She wanted them to fit comfortably, which meant in order for that to happen they'd need to upgrade to a larger SUV.

Relena caught Heero's eyes as she turned to face him. He had that look again. The look that said ' _I know what you're thinking about.'_ Returning a small look of her own she asked him, his most favorite question as of lately. "Did you finally decide on a new vehicle?"

Heero glared slightly at her. He knew she was going to push his buttons on the topic. "I told you, the same thing as yesterday, that I'm still looking."

Relena lightly crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't understand what's taking so long. We can buy _any_ vehicle we want. But yet you set us on a budget."

"I just can't justify spending that much money on a car Relena. We can get something just as a nice for less. Plus do we really need all those extra features?" He lifted a brow at her.

"I understand that and I do agree. We don't necessarily have to spend a fortune on a new one. But can't we spend a little more to get one a little nicer?"

Heero sighed. This whole thing was getting annoying. "Relena just trust me. When I find something I feel meets all our needs I'll let you know."

Relena huffed slightly but nodded her head. "Daddy goes fast in our car!" Aiden yelled while throwing up his hands. Relena eyed Heero who simply turned to their son. "You're not supposed to tell your mother that."

Relena stared at Heero before laughing at him. As she got up from her chair she pointed a finger at him. "Looks like someone's busted for speeding."

* * *

A week later Relena decided she wanted to show Heero something. They were getting ready for bed and Aiden was already asleep for the night. As Relena got comfortable, she turned to Heero who had just come back from checking on their son. He eyed her as he pulled the sheets up around his waist.

"Is there anything you needed?" Heero asked as he turned slightly to face her.

"No, not really." Relena said biting her lip slightly. "But I did want to show you something.."

Heero lifted a brow as he watched Relena grab her tablet. Turning it on she handed it to him. "I found this, I think it might be worth looking into."

Heero took the tablet from her before glaring at the screen. "I thought I said that I would handle buying another vehicle."

"Yes you did." Relena started out slowly. "But I was just browsing and I happen to find that."

Heero looked up at her. "I don't like the body style."

Relena narrowed her eyes at her husband who was currently trying to convey with his face how much he didn't appreciate the SUV she picked out. "It has everything we would need and want. Plus it's under budget! But you won't even look at it because you don't like the body style?"

"To be honest, it's terrible looking. I don't understand how this style could appeal to anyone." Heero deadpanned.

Relena's eyes grew wide for a moment. "What do you mean? Are you saying I have bad taste!?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I just don't understand why they make them this way now a days." Heero turned back to the tablet, scrolling through the photo's one last time. "I don't like it, so the answer is no. I'll keep looking for something better." Heero handed Relena her tablet back.

Relena just gaped at him. "You're unbelievable Heero."

"Hm?"

Putting her tablet down she turned as best she could so she could lay down, her back to Heero. "Goodnight." She said with a hint of anger to her voice.

Heero lifted a brow before turning off his lamp on his nightstand. Moving closer to Relena, he tried to put an arm around his wife. "Don't even think about it Heero. My answer is _no."_ Heero grumbled something before turning over on his side of the bed.

* * *

Another week passed by with Heero wondering what Relena was up to. After she had shown him the SUV she liked, she turned around stating she trusted him in selecting the best vehicle for their family and had yet to say anything about it since. He had asked her a few times if everything was fine and he response was always "yes" with a cheery smile. Heero was no foolish man though. He knew deep down Relena was just pretending to be happy with him after he shot her down about the SUV. He even went as far as to show her a few models he found that _he liked._ All she ever said was, "it's nice, you should go look at it, I'm sure it's a perfect choice."

Heero had gone to one of the dealerships to view one of the ones he selected but after seeing it in person he opted to not bring Relena to see it. It would have ended with her faking a smile, agreeing to everything then going home to give him the silent treatment. That had happened the first time they went to get a "new car". It was supposed to be just something fun for the two of them but Relena had made a fuss over the fact it was a two door instead of a four door. At the time they didn't have Aiden and he didn't see the point in buying a four door if the car itself was just for them and them alone.

He had learned the hard way after they finally settled on two door sports car, that not even a year later they would be having a baby and once again a very unhappy Relena. Not only did he hear about how they needed something else, but also the sheer fact that Relena had a hard time getting in and out of the car. They at one point had to start taking his Preventers issued SUV which in turn made Relena want one as their own family vehicle. At the time he agreed, there was no point in trying to use their small car to transport a child. Heero had gone out when Relena was around seven months pregnant to find in her words "the perfect vehicle." It turned into a nightmare all over again. Heero just wanted to pick something and be done with it. Car shopping was his least favorite thing to do and even though he loved Relena, car shopping with her was worse than just doing regular shopping. Which is why he wanted to handle it this time on his own.

Heero had told Relena when she brought it up to him that he wanted to be the one to select the vehicle and that she wouldn't have any say in the matter. It didn't go over well at first but as he explained she seemed to understand. But the more he thought about it the more he realized he fell into a trap of his own making. Relena would agree at first, then change her mind, then agree again. She would play the mental war game with him, and most likely she would win.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he drove home. Thinking over everything that had happened over the last few months. He knew he fell right into the palm of her hand as he turned into the driveway leading up to their house. Relena was good at her games. She knew how to get what she wanted. That's how they ended up with their second child. She wanted another and somehow got him to agree. It wasn't that he didn't want another child, he just wasn't sure they were ready to add another. That and now that they were having a girl he had his own fears and worries, but there was no turning back now.

Shaking his head, he turned off the engine. Making his way into the house he hoped Relena hadn't seen him come home. Lucky for him, he found her and Aiden in the kitchen.

Relena looked up to see Heero smirking at her as he held up a set of keys. Her eyes went wide as he dangled them from his fingers. "You didn't?" She said.

"Get your shoes on, and come outside." Heero turned to help Aiden down from the breakfast bar.

"Heero Yuy if you.." Relena started before Heero cut her off. "Just come outside."

Relena followed Heero and Aiden as they made their way out of the house. Relena stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at the black SUV. "You didn't….."

Heero smirked as he handed her the keys. "Go look at it."

Relena all but ran over throwing open the driver side door. Heero chuckled as he watched her. For someone who was now eight months pregnant she could still somewhat move. But it was mainly the expression on her face that made him smile. Aiden had also ran over and was currently waiting for someone to open one of the doors for him. Heero made his way over opening up one of the rear doors before helping Aiden in. Heero climbed after him as he watched his son's eyes go even wider. "It's so big!" he squealed.

"Heero…" Relena said from the driver's seat.

Heero looked up to see her staring at him wide eyed. "I thought you said you didn't like this model?"

"I don't. But it has everything _you_ want and everything _we_ need as a family."

Relena just gaped at him. She couldn't believe he went out and bought the vehicle she wanted over what he had wanted to get.

"I may not fully like the outside, but I like the inside. There's plenty of room for all of us, plus we have the option of third row seating. I have the seats down for now so we have the added trunk space." Heero watched as Relena tilted her head to the side.

"I can't believe you did this, after everything you said."

Heero shrugged his shoulders. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Relena started slowly, "I love it! Can we take it for a drive?"

"Right now?"

Relena nodded her head, "yes right now. Go get Aiden's car seat. Wait do we even have his car seat?" Relena's face fell as she looked at him.

Heero nodded his head before climbing back out. "I took it out before I left. But we also have to go and pick up our other car, so this works." When he came back, he found Relena making adjustments so she could drive and Aiden happily sitting in the back bouncing up and down on the seat. Once Aiden was in his car seat, Heero moved to the passenger side climbing into the seat. He turned to Relena who was smiling brightly at him.

"Ready?" The excitement in her voice made him smile softly at her.

"Let's go." Heero watched as she turned back, starting the engine up. She smiled the entire time they drove around before stopping to picking up their other SUV. Before he was even able to get out Relena stopped him.

"I love it and thank you Heero. It's perfect for us." She smiled at him. Heero nodded and was about to shut the door when Relena spoke again. "But one thing. What do you plan to do with the sports car?" Relena lifted her brow at him.

"Relena. I'm happy that you're happy. But right now, we're not going to discuss that. I'll see you at home and drive safe. Be good Aiden." Heero said before shutting the door.

Relena glared at him before she heard Aiden speak up from the back. "Daddy's in big trouble!"

"He'll learn sweetheart, he'll learn." Relena said before pulling out of the dealership. She couldn't complain. She had gotten a bigger vehicle and it just so happened to be the one she wanted in the first place. Yes Heero Yuy was slowly learning that no matter what, when it came to some things she would always get her way. _Now to just work on getting him to get rid sports car_. Relena smiled to herself as she thought of a new mental war game to play with Heero.

* * *

 _Happy Hump Day! Hope everyone is having a great week and we're already halfway there to the weekend! This was just a fun little one-shot for me to write. I hope some of you enjoyed it and maybe laughed a little if you've ever been through this. *cough, cough* but sometimes we need to find humor in some things._

 _-MM_


End file.
